


Vuvuzela

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [12]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morné thinks something's going on with Dale and he wants to know what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vuvuzela

**Author's Note:**

> There are two lines of dialogue in Afrikaans in this one. Translation can be found at the bottom. Thanks for reading!

“What’s up with Dale?” Morné asked his captain, his eyes still fixed on Dale who was currently tapping away on his phone. The entire team and staff were having a get together at a bar before they would leave for their tour of Bangladesh. Dale had been quite animated earlier in the evening, but now he was sitting on his own. “He seems different,” he added, turning his head to look at AB now. “Happier.”

AB smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “Not my place to tell you. Ask him,” he answered, patting his friend’s arm.

Morné pursed his lips. “Is he seeing someone?” he questioned, ignoring AB’s words.

“I repeat,” AB replied, amused at his friend’s curiosity. “Not my place to tell. Ask him yourself.”

Morné picked up his drink and stood up. “Okay.” He walked over to where Dale was sitting. “Hi, Steyntjie.” He sat down next to Dale. “You’ve been glued to your phone for quite some time now,” he pointed out, craning his neck to try and get a better view of what was on the screen. “Texting someone special?”

Dale’s fingers stopped moving across the screen of his phone as he looked up. He had been texting Trent. “Should I be?” he asked, looking at Morné.

“Oh come on, Dale,” Morné started, rolling his eyes. “There’s something going on with you. You haven’t made fun of Quinny one single time tonight. Your fingers seem to be permanently glued to your phone and you’re smiling all the time. It’s weird. Good weird, though.”

“And that leads you to conclude I’m texting someone special?” Dale asked, reaching out for his beer on the table. He drank what was left of it and then put the bottle back down. He had been planning to tell Morné and some other of his close friends about him and Trent, but right now he was amused by Morné’s curiosity. “Maybe I’m planning a fishing trip. That always makes me happy.”

“That’s a different kind of happy,” Morné reasoned, shaking his head. “You are seeing someone,” he stated and squinted his eyes at Dale. “Who?”

“Get me another beer and maybe I’ll tell you what’s going on,” Dale said, pointing at his empty beer bottle.

“You suck, Dale,” Morné replied but got up anyway and made his way to the bar. He returned a couple of minutes later with a beer for Dale. “Now tell me.” He handed the bottle to the other man and sat down next to him.

“I’m thinking of getting another dog,” Dale said and took a sip of the beer. “I know I already have my hands full with the ones I’ve got, but they’re so much fun.” He wasn’t going to give up his secret easily. “And there are so many dogs that need a home.”

“Liar,” Morné simply replied, shaking his head. “This is not how you act when you’re about to get _another_ pet,” he stated, emphasizing ‘another’, because if Dale got himself a few more dogs, he’d be living in a kennel. “Who are you seeing?” he asked. “It must be someone special, otherwise you would have told me already.”

“Alright, alright.” Dale shook his head, laughing. “I’ll show you.” He gave his phone to Morné, showing him a picture of himself and Trent. Trent had his arm slung around Dale’s shoulder and his lips pressed against his cheek. “We’ve been dating since the IPL,” he told his teammate, a proud smile lighting up his face.

“Goed gedoen, Steyntjie! Hy’s ‘n lekker ding,” Morné said as he looked at the picture and patted Dale’s shoulder. He gave the phone back to his friend, who looked at the picture for a while.

“Yeah, I’m pretty damn lucky,” Dale said and put the phone away. “Don’t tell anyone, though. Only AB knows,” he told his friend.

“Yeah, I understand,” Morné replied, nodding. “I’m happy for you.” He held up his drink for a second and then clinked it against Dale’s bottle. “Cheers. On a long and happy relationship."

-

Later that night, Morné found AB on the balcony, staring at the setting sun. “You talked to Dale?” AB asked.

Morné nodded. “Dale blaas Trent Boult se vuvuzela,” he said at the exact same moment that AB took a sip from his beer.

AB spat out his drink and doubled over from laughter. “Are you trying to kill me?” he asked, tears in his eyes. “Please, never mention Trent’s _vuvuzela_ ever again,” he said and started laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Steyntjie_ \- this is the diminutive form of Steyn (I think I once came across a mention of it being a nickname for him)  
>  _Goed gedoen, Steyntjie! Hy’s ‘n lekker ding_ \- Well done Steyntjie! He's great!  
>  _Dale blaas Trent Boult se vuvuzela_ \- Dale's blowing Trent Boult's vuvuzela


End file.
